Fan Fiction: the Hard Truth
by scorpioryo
Summary: What the characters think about Fan Fiction. One-shot.


**Fan Fiction: the Hard Truth**

**A/N: BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL IS FUN! WAY too much sugar…**

* * *

**This is dedicated to all of you fellow Yu-Gi-Oh writers and readers, especially my best friend ireneotaku. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be alive to write these awesome stories. I love your stories, and I don't mean to insult them in any way, shape or form. I just want to have fun.**

* * *

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! This is rated T for TEEN due to language and threats. People of the internet, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

**DICLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, other shows, or anything else famous people may have heard of before reading this in any way, shape or form. All I own is the story, since some people need to be reminded of this.**

* * *

"…Damn," Bakura mumbled as he walked down the street, "just damn…"

"Bakura," Ryo reassured as he walked next to his yami, "it's not all that bad! I mean, we all still get a portion of the money, y'know?" Ever since the series Yu-Gi-Oh had ended a few years ago, Bakura has been complaining over, and over, and over again about how much both of the spin-offs suck and how he wants the original to come back.

"Wrong," the yami growled, "only the characters that 'lived' get money. I don't because I was the main antagonist and I was 'defeated'."

"True," Ryo shrugged, "but hey, there's always the other route to go!" Bakura had a look of anguish and disgust on his face.

"However created Fan Fiction should get shot," he growled. Ryo just shook his head.

"Bakura," he lectured, "shooting people won't solve your problems." The yami just rolled his eyes at his hikari's advice.

They walked up to a large building labeled "FANFICS" in big bold letters.

"Let's just get this over with," Bakura grumbled as he walked in with Ryo right behind him. They began walking past many different animated characters, including Scooby-Doo, Spongebob, and Tom and Jerry. Aang and Katara waved at them from the pool area as they practiced their "water-bending" or whatever they called it. Ryo waved back, but Bakura just pretended that he never saw them.

They approached one of the many elevators, and the doors were about to close as Kagome and Kenshin quickly ran inside, too.

"Hi," Kagome greeted, "you guys on your way up to the anime floor, too, huh?" Bakura rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Obviously" to himself. Kenshin looked closer at them.

"I'd recognize that white hair anywhere," he laughed, "you guys are the good and bad Bakuras from Yu-Gi-Oh, right?"

"Yeah," the yami replied.

"I do have a first name," Ryo murmured.

"Are you guys going up for the Dead Series bonus, too?" the samurai asked.

"No," Bakura yelled, "Unlike you guys, our series is technically not dead."

"Sure…" Kagome giggled.

When the elevator came up to the anime section, Kagome and Kenshin walked down in opposite directions as Bakura and Ryo went their own way as well.

They walked into a door that said "Yu-Gi-Oh" and then up to the check-in box. There, they ran into Ishizu and Malik.

"Good morning," Ishizu greeted.

"Morning," Ryo replied. Bakura just nodded.

"So," Malik asked, "who do you guys hope to work for today?"

"I'd prefer none," Bakura replied, "but you have to get the food on the table somehow."

"Oh, come on," Ryo retorted, "Most are very good authors. Some you really like working for."

"I'll admit," the yami mumbled, "there are some I'd rather work for than others. But I think they're all crazy." After they submitted their names into the computer, slips for each of them came out.

"Well," Ishizu said, "it was nice chatting with you guys, but I've got to go. I'll see you in front of the building at 4, Malik!"

"Yes, mommy," he said under his breath as he walked away. Ryo looked at his slip.

"Who did you get?" he asked. Bakura looked at he slip and then back at his hikari.

"You first," he insisted. Ryo just sighed and shook his head.

"Alright," he said, "I got scorpioryo. Who did you get?"

"…Same," he growled. Ryo sighed.

"She's nice," he explained, "it could've been worse."

"She's INSANE," Bakura retorted, "she glomps me or you every time we walk into her office, and she's incredibly violent!"

"Oh, and you're completely sane and hand out flowers to everyone," the hikari said sarcastically.

"Not the point!"

They walked back over to the elevator and went up to the writers' section of the building at the very top. They walked all the way down the long hallway until they came upon a door with the letters "SCORPIORYO" printed on the glass. Bakura sighed as he quietly grabbed the knob and opened the door.

The light switch was off, and the blinds were completely shut, making the room completely dark. Ryo scratched his head.

"That's weird," he said as they stepped inside, "She never just leaves her room unlocked. She's paranoid that someone will steal her story ideas."

Suddenly, the door slammed behind them, and a chainsaw began to roar behind them. Ryo began screaming and began clinging onto his yami.

"Take him, not me," he begged, "he's the evil one! Not me!" But before the yami could slam him into a wall, the lights flicked on and the chainsaw died down. They looked up, and they saw a black-haired woman with a chainsaw in her hands. She was laughing her head off.

"That was funny," she sneered, "especially you, Ryo! Sometimes I wonder who the real evil one is."

"Fukayna," Bakura roared, "the hell, you damn OC? You could've killed us!" She shrugged.

"The writer's orders," she explained.

"Speaking of that insane mad girl," Bakura asked, "where the hell is she?"

"She went with Chihiro to go get a drink or something," she answered, "and I agreed to stay since she promised to bring back something for me. Not to mention it gave me the perfect chance to try this baby out!" She held up the chainsaw with a smile.

"Which one is that for?" Bakura asked. Fukayna shrugged.

"Not sure," she answered, "but knowing scorpioryo, it could be for anything. I think this is a leftover prop from the thanksgiving thing we did last year."

All of a sudden, Bakura went flying backwards with a look of pure shock and anger all over his face.

"SMEXY!" scorpioryo screeched.

"Looks like she's back," laughed Fukayna. Chihiro walked in and handed the other OC a to-go cup from Starbucks.

"Damn," Ryo said, "she doesn't even need to sniff him out. She just knows…" Chihiro shrugged.

"That's scorpioryo for you," she replied. After the author got up fifteen minutes later, she sat down in her chair in front of her desk.

"Alright, guys," she explained, "I'm going to have my OCs look over a few of my plot bunnies, and I want Ryo and Bakura to look over the scripts for a few of my multi-chapters before we get started. They're on the table over there." She pointed towards the coffee table sitting in front of a couch as Chihiro and Fukayna pulled out cardboard boxes. They opened them up and pulled out cute little bunnies that wagged their short tails and they wiggled their pink noses.

Bakura was the first to pick up a piece of paper. He began reading it, and pure horror slowly crept over his face.

"I thought you didn't write yaoi!" he yelled at scorpioryo. She had a puzzled look on her face, and then she smacked her forehead.

"Oops," she said, "those are ireneotaku's ideas that I was looking over for her. Sorry about that!" She took the papers away and handed Ryo and Bakura other sheets.

"Why are these so violent?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know which is worse!" Ryo mumbled. The writer rolled her eyes.

"They're not as bad as the latest chapter for the Forgotten Tomb," she defended herself.

"That's true," Ryo agreed, "that was just freaky! So was that one one-shot I was in recently."

"You just like screwing around with your fans," Bakura smirked. scorpioryo smiled.

"Yes," she agreed, "yes I do. Now then, let's get started!"

* * *

**A/N: Just a weird idea I got that spiraled out of control. And I own the OCs, but I didn't put it at the top 'cause I knew you wouldn't read it if you knew. But I thought it was nice to bring them back for a bit. Please review!**


End file.
